A moi
by Mariko89
Summary: Comment en est-on arrivé là? Tu veux me faire plier Sasuke alors que j'ai déjà cédé... Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas, l'oiseau bleu aux ailes brisées qui se tient devant toi? MISE A JOUR


J'avais profité de l'anniversaire de **Lonely Seira **pour publier ce one-shot et là, je profite de la rewiew de Totor vi-chan qui a éclairé ma lanterne sur la signification d'Akatsuki qui justifie cette petite **mise à jour.**

**C'est de la romance mais à ma sauce donc ils souffrent...forcément.**

Crédits :J'ai supplié Masashi Kishimoto de me les donner (surtout Naruto et Sasuke) mais visiblement, il y est très attaché... Alors, je me contente de les emprunter mais je ne perd pas espoir. Jes les aurais un jour, je les aurais!

**Bonne lecture ! ATTENTION ! Rien de neuf, ce n'est qu'une mise à jour…**

* * *

**A Moi**

**

* * *

**

**_L'_**_oiseau bleu souffre en silence_

_**A**ffaibli par sa présence  
**M**eurtri par l'indifférence  
**O**ffert en toute innocence  
**U**rgence dans l'abandon  
**R**etrouvé, le puit sans fond_

- Tu es à moi, fit une voix arrogante et hautaine.

- Non. Pas encore, répondit sa semblable, sereine.

- Vraiment ? Demanda l'autre, narquoise.

- Oui, déclara avec assurance un jeune homme blond tout en se calant contre l'une des parois de la grotte qui les abritait.

- Je t'ai fait mien pourtant, indiqua l'autre jeune homme, emprunt à une colère sourde face à la mauvaise foi manifeste de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne suis pas à toi pour autant, insista le jeune homme, toujours aussi calme.

- Ah oui ? Je vais te le prouver encore et tu finiras bien par admettre l'évidence, fit le jeune homme, attrapant le blond et l'entraînant vers leur couche.

IL lui caressa le visage en se guidant de ses doigts pour en dessiner chaque contour avant d'utiliser sa langue pour goûter la chaire rose et tendre des lèvres, les mordillant pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour enfin venir chatouiller sa jumelle avant de se retirer sous un grognement de protestation qui s'interrompit lorsque l'autre vint s'attaquer à son torse, dévorant les boutons dorés, glissant ses mains sur les abdominaux pour les masser, les palper, faisant gémir et soupirer son partenaire. Il retraça de sa langue les signes du sceau sur son ventre, symbole du mal muselé en lui.

Le blond se laissait faire sans résister, répondant volontiers aux stimuli de son partenaire ce qui faisait sourire mais aussi enragé celui-ci. En retour, il ne le laissait avoir aucune emprise sur lui, lui bloquant les mains lorsqu'il voulait le toucher, ne lui laissant aucune initiative, aucun contrôle. Alors, au bout d'un moment, son amant abandonnait enfin et le laissait agir avec son corps à sa guise ce qui lui donnait un sentiment de toute puissance excessivement grisant. Il adorait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, sur ces sens. Au début, il s'était trouvé étonné de cette attirance inattendue mais au final, il avait fait fi de ces questions insignifiantes. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il lui appartienne. Corps et âme. Il le poussa au summum du plaisir qu'il avait appris à donner puis s'arrêta brusquement. Il voulait qu'il lui dise.

- Tu es à moi, répéta t'il. La réponse lui parvint sous forme d'un murmure voilé par la frustration d'un plaisir non atteint mais cependant bien audible, marque d'une résistance qu'il saurait briser se promit-il.

- Non. Pas encore…Sasuke.

Il tenta encore et encore de le faire affirmer ce qu'il savait être une vérité incontestable mais jamais la volonté de l'autre ne frémissait et cela l'exaspérait car il le faisait douter. Peut-être se trompait-il ? Il aurait dû lui avouer depuis le temps et s'il ne le faisait pas…Peut-être était-ce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. La tension le gagnait chaque fois un peu plus alors qu'il faisait plier le corps sans parvenir à atteindre l'esprit. Il se sentait repoussé et il ne le supportait pas, ne le supportait plus. Inlassablement, il répétait :

- « Tu es à moi ».

Et invariablement, la réponse fusait :

- « Non, pas encore. »

Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Il était un Uchiha et Naruto était à lui. Il était sa chose. Naruto avait besoin de lui, de lui appartenir pour donner un sens à son existence. C'est pour cela qu'ils se disputaient et faisaient montre de cette rivalité entre eux dans l'équipe sept. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tenté de le retenir à la Vallée de la Fin. Pour cela qu'il l'avait cherché et s'était entraîné avec le sannin Jiraya d'abord puis au Mont Myouboku ensuite. Pour rattraper Sasuke et être digne de lui appartenir. Et puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés et s'étaient affrontés, lui sous l'égide de l'Akatsuki et Naruto sous celle de Konoha et de ses principes qu'il jugeait toujours aussi ridicules et dérisoires.

Ils s'étaient éloignés de tous grâce à un jutsu spatio-temporel, se retrouvant volontairement seuls pour ce moment qui ne concernait qu'eux, loin de toute considération politique ou éthique dont ils ne se voulaient plus être les représentants. Il n'y avait plus le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, prétendant au titre de Hokage et Sasuke n'avait plus été celui de Madara ou de l'Aurore[1]. Plus de démon, plus de vengeance, plus de faux-semblants. C'était une chose personnelle, un compte à régler juste entre eux et cela ne regardait personne d'autre. Et lorsque Naruto, malgré son potentiel supérieur grâce au mode senin, lui avait laissé la victoire, tout Uchiha qu'il l'était, Sasuke l'avait haï et par conséquent il avait voulu le punir de cette offense.

Alors, il avait gagné mais autrement. Il l'avait marqué comme sien et Naruto s'était curieusement offert, consentant à cette domination surprenante, brutale et déchaînée. Mais Sasuke en voulait plus, il voulait lui faire admettre que sans lui, le blond n'était rien. Peu importait leur force au combat, cela n'avait plus d'importance car ici, il s'agissait d'une autre joute que l'Uchiha avait bien l'intention de remporter. Naruto se montrait docile et le laissait faire, preuve irréfutable s'il en fallait encore. Alors, pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ?

- Tu es à moi, réitéra t'il une fois de plus. Un soupir lui répondit et toujours les mêmes mots qu'il haïssait chaque fois toujours plus.

- Non. Pas encore…

- Pourquoi ? Hurla t'il, perdant son impassibilité légendaire.

- Tu ne le sais toujours pas ? Demanda l'autre qui n'avait même pas sursauté devant l'éclat de Sasuke.

- Dis-moi, demanda le brun qui s'était repris.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, lâcha le blond, détaché, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te tue, déclara le brun avec assurance, sûr d'obtenir enfin la réponse à ses questions.

Pour toute réponse, le blond se leva de la couche et lui ramena un kunai qu'il déposa doucement dans sa main. Il s'allongea de nouveau, l'expression paisible de ses yeux et la confiance qu'ils trahissaient fit perdre tout contrôle au brun qui se mit à le rouer de coup, sans se retenir. Naruto ne se débattait pas, ses yeux brillaient puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, lentement, puis à flot. Ce n'étaient pas des sanglots de douleur mais de tristesse qui firent redoubler la violence de Sasuke qui ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Le blond s'évanouit et il arrêta de le frapper. Sans la pression de ses prunelles de cobalt, il pouvait se contenir.

**_E_**_tre brisé mais pas plié  
**S**upporter pour pouvoir rêver  
**T**out accepter pour croire encore_

_  
**U**n jour que renaisse l'aurore  
**N**u mais confiant devant ces yeux douloureux_

Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui dire ? Pourquoi accepter de se faire battre sans se défendre ? Pourquoi ? Les blessures guérirent mais le brun ne le toucha plus. Pire, il l'ignora, chassant le gibier, entretenant le feu en alternance avec lui. Naruto était libre de partir et pourtant, il restait avec lui. Cela l'exaspérait mais le rassurait en même temps. Il ne prenait plus le corps du blond bien que l'envie soit grande. Il ne voulait plus. Plus comme ça. Il voulait qu'il lui résiste maintenant. Pour gagner. Pour qu'il soit à lui. Mais pas comme ça. Et de temps en temps, il laissait encore échapper les mots fatidiques et la même réponse revenait. Seulement, tout comme ses mots manquaient désormais de conviction, ceux du blond répandaient leur chagrin. Il émanait du blond une mélancolie que Sasuke ne s'expliquait pas.

Pourquoi restait-il ici ? Ils ne discutaient jamais. Pas qu'il n'aient rien à se dire mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêts à réellement se parler car ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre. Pas encore. Si au début, ils avaient comblé le temps en se livrant aux délices de l'étreinte, il n'y avait rien eu pour remplir le vide dans lequel s'égrenait le temps désormais. Le blond ne disait rien et se perdait à n'en plus finir dans ses pensées que Sasuke aurait payé cher pour connaître, le scrutant soigneusement à la recherche de réponses. Cependant, il finit rapidement par ne plus tenir mais dissimula son impatience et sa curiosité par une façade aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Pourquoi tu restes ? Questionna t'il. Le blond se figea. Il lui tournait le dos mais Sasuke put voir les épaules tressauter silencieusement et il sut que le blond pleurait.

A cause de lui. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi mais il vint effleurer l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers lui à ce contact et l'enlaça, laissant s'écouler librement les sanglots destructeurs qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Au lieu de répondre, il chuchota :

- Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu ne connais pas la réponse ? La voix était désespérée et en même temps, elle faisait montre d'une souffrance si profonde que Sasuke s'en trouva choqué.

Il ne savait qu'elle était cette réponse attendue mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'aimait pas que Naruto soit ainsi. Le Naruto qu'il voulait était fort, combatif, il ne se laisserait jamais aller à de tels emportements, de tels débordements émotifs. Il ne connaissait pas ce Naruto là et ne l'aimait pas. Il bouscula le blond pour le repousser et sortit de la grotte pour s'aérer. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il s'absenta longtemps avant de réintégrer leur abri mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à offrir au blond qui le fixait. Il semblait paisible ou le paraissait du moins mais Sasuke n'était plus dupe et voyait la lueur blessée au fond de ces yeux. Il rompit le silence.

- Je veux que tu sois mien, j'ai ton corps, j'en dispose comme je veux pour le prendre ou le frapper et je suis sûr maintenant que j'ai ton cœur alors pourquoi me résistes-tu encore ? Déclara t'il, lassé de cette situation.

- Tu te trompes, Sasuke. Le problème ne vient pas de moi…Tu cherches une réponse à un problème qui n'existe pas, tenta faiblement d'expliquer le blond dont le ton dénotait une fatigue que lui aussi ressentait.

Sasuke se sentit abattu. Ils n'avançaient pas. Il était épuisé par tout cela. Il alla machinalement s'installer auprès du blond et se surpris à s'allonger pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant qui le regardait avec tendresse lui faisant clore ses paupières si lourdes soudainement. Les mains s'activèrent sur sa tête, la massant pour le détendre avant qu'il ne commence à laisser glisser ses doigts dans la douce masse soyeuse. C'était la première fois que le brun s'abandonnait ainsi et se laissait aller mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il ressentit à peine le doux baiser que le blond déposa sur son front avant de s'endormir.

**_C_**_ertain que cela ne peut qu'aller mieux  
**O**ublier les non-dits et les regrets_

**_E_**_treinte de deux êtres éperdus  
**U**nir leurs mains et leurs reflets  
**R**etrouver le cœur disparu_

_  
**Q**ue la fuite avait perdu  
**U**ne âme en peine  
**I**ncapable de dire je t'aime_

_  
**B**esoin de guérir cette haine  
**A**imer pour briser la chaîne  
**T**orturé de ne pas y arriver_

_**A**veuglé par le besoin de le faire_

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, ils n'avaient pas bougé de place et Naruto devait être ankylosé se dit le brun qui ouvrit avec précaution ses yeux, ne se sentant pas le force de croiser ceux de Naruto et s'en voulant de cette faiblesse. Cependant, il ne put que constater que le blond s'était également endormi. Il se releva lentement pour ne pas le brusquer et observa avec soin ces traits familiers qu'il n'avait pourtant pas pris la peine d'examiner depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Le jeune homme ainsi réfugié dans la douceur du sommeil paraissait gracile, ses cheveux auréolaient un visage devenu masculin avec les années bien qu'il trahissait encore son incroyable bonté envers autrui. L'arcade des sourcils ne semblait pas faite pour être froncée et la bouche arborait cette légère moue qui laissait croire qu'elle était prête à se tordre dans un éclat de rire pouvant se produire à n'importe quel moment. Il effleura d'un doigt léger les traces de ces joues qui leur faisait oublier toute marque de virilité tant elles donnaient à sa figure, à présent profondément livrée au repos, un air séraphique et candide. Il respirait l'innocence se dit Sasuke. Et lui…Il contempla ses propres mains.

Grandes, puissantes, capables d'infliger des coups d'une force phénoménale et de blesser aussi. Le blesser, lui. Il se sentit affligé de faire du mal à cet ange qu'il avait lui-même déchu. Ses mains étaient celles d'un criminel voulant regagner le paradis perdu en s'arrogeant le droit de le posséder. Pourtant, il le voulait encore et plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré. C'est pour cela qu'il s'acharnait à le pousser même s'il avait conscience des dégâts occasionnés. C'était immoral et injuste. C'était cruel et égoïste. De longs sillons liquides vinrent conquérir des joues sèches de ce genre de trace depuis longtemps.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait mal, ne savait plus pourquoi il avait fait ça, ne se comprenait pas… Il ne se pardonnait pas et cependant, n'arrivait pas à passer au delà de son obsession. Il se maudit un peu plus pour cela. De longues mains tannées vinrent essuyer les larmes dans un geste tendre qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Naruto. Naruto toujours si présent, toujours si humain, toujours là…pour lui. Il l'étreignit avec toute la force du désespoir. Il voulait lui dire combien il était désolé mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il s'en voulait de vouloir l'obtenir et ne sentait pas le droit de lui en demander encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait mais le blond trancha son dilemme intérieur :

- Je t'écoute, Sasuke. Dis-moi, fit une voix douce et compatissante.

- Pardon, murmura t'il.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Il t'est déjà acquis, répondit la voix émue de son amant.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte, voulant ressentir tous les effets de cette grâce salvatrice, il voulait se gorger de sa saveur, s'imprégner de son odeur et de cet amour qu'il sentait sans le mériter. Il voulait donner aussi mais ne savait pas comment faire. Il laissa son corps répondre pour lui, caressant celui du blond avec patience et précaution, voulant lui donner ce qu'il lui avait toujours refusé. Il voulait tout lui offrir. Ils se redécouvrirent à leur rythme, explorant de leurs mains, de leurs yeux et de leurs lèvres chaque partie du corps de l'autre, à égalité, enfin. Sasuke lui demanda de le prendre ce soir-là pour lui montrer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler, à déclarer ce à quoi il n'avait pas voulu se résoudre toutes ces années. Croire une telle chose possible, il s'y était longtemps refusé, il s'était battu contre mais à présent, il était prêt à l'affronter, à surmonter ses craintes. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul à présent.

_**L**ivre sacré imprimé dans sa chaire_

_  
**U**ne aube se lève qui n'est pas vaine  
**N**ouveau né qui ouvre ces yeux_

_**I**nfinie beauté d'une plume enfin sereine  
**S**'ouvre deux cœurs heureux  
**S**olitude s'effacera devant eux  
**O**ffrir à l'oiseau bleu ce que  
**N**ul autre ne peut_

**_D_**_ésertées les peurs enfouies_

**_U_**_nis par delà la vie_

**_M_**_oitié d'un tout reconstitué_

**_O_**_uvrir un nouveau chapitre_

**_N_**_uée d'une nouvelle liberté_

**_D_**_igne d'un nouvel épître_

**_E_**_nvolée que rien ne saurait arrêter _

- Je suis à toi, affirma doucement Sasuke, son amant couché contre lui, leurs mains croisées, liées contre leurs poitrines.

- Je suis à toi aussi, répondit le blond qui lui souriait tendrement.

Jamais plus il n'aurait peur d'aimer.

**_L'amour est un cœur qui bat à l'unisson du monde._**

* * *

Ben voilà!

Malgré la mise à jour, les problèmes d'affichage persistent et je m'en excuse...

Bon, bref...Qu'est ce que vous ne pensez? Un peu trop guimauve, pas assez? Faut que j'arrête d'essayer de faire de la romance?

**Bonne journée à tous!**

* * *

[1] Totor vi-chan m'a fait remarquer que l'Akatsuki s'écrit avec un kanji unique 暁 et signifie Aurore ou Aube et non donc Lune Rouge comme je le croyais.


End file.
